dream anxiety disorder
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: nightmare's can produce the scariest thing's on your call rated m for blood and language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_mia was running for her life just to get away from what was chasing her she was only 10 she was running in a forest she tripped on a branch and glanced at her self and gasped"what's what's happening to me"she said"HA HA HA PATHETIC HUMAN"mia looked up only to get slashed in the face_

"AHHHH"mia yelled waking up in bed all sweaty breathing heavily everyone ran in even jii she started to cough she then felt dizzy but yanked the covers off her and ran to the bathroom and was sick she walked out a bit later fine she shot a look at jii and he nodded and ran out the room to make a call the other's made sure mia was ok before leaving her they got ready for training it

was jay vs emy and mike vs kevin and mia was training on her own every time she closed her eyes she could feel that slash across her face she opened her eye's again and tried to focus "mia"she looked around everything was normal"mia mia"no one was calling her name but she could hear it"HA HA HA YOU PATHETIC HUMAN"she heard then felt the slash across her face

and she dropped her training sword everyone looked at her she clenched her eye's closed and fell to her knees gripping her eyes"stop it stop it please"she whispered jii came out and saw this"mia"he said and rushed to her aid he got her inside into her room he shut it behind her and she looked at him"is it worse than last time"he said"yes it is jii"mia said the others were listening

from the door"i can still fell the slash on my face and the laughing it all seems so real jii and it's killing me"mia said"i will call for the suv to pick you up in the evening"he said"ok but that mean's i have to go to school tomorrow"she said"yes that will take your mind off this i'll get you some tea"he said and left the others followed jii into the kitchen and questioned him"jii what's wrong

with mia"emily said"she just had a really bad nightmare that's all emily"he said and went and gave mia her tea then left the others watched at 6:00 at the suv parked outside the gates mia and jii walked up to it and he placed her suitcase in the back and hugged her she got in the car and left the others walked to jii"jii where did mia go"mike said"she told me not to tell you"he said

and they all went to bed mia woke up in the morning at her house and got a skype call from jii she accepted it and the others were listening from the door again"how are you feeling today"he said"i'm feeling much better today after a long sleep"she said"it will be ok mia"he said"jii i'm actually scared"she said"you know it will be ok mia"he said"but what happens if it won't be jii i

can't wait for that nighlock to show his face again so i can kick his ass"mia said"i still don't know how that nighlock appeared and did that to you 5 years ago"jii said"mia come on you're gonna be late"her father yelled"ok dad i'm just talking to jii"mia said he came in and kissed her forehead "sup jii"he said"hello paul"jii said and mia left she got her bike out of the shed and rode to school

she was in her uniform people were shocked to see her the bullies grinned it was the lesson before lunch her english class were reading in the library mia fell asleep she was having another nightmare


	2. Chapter 2

"get get away from me"mia said as she was crawling backwards blood pouring from the slash across her face she was crying she got up and went to run but it grabbed hold of her arm she was pulling to get it to let her go but he yanked her back and she came face to face with the scariest thing she's seen

"mia?"the teacher said and mia moved around"mia?"the teacher said again she still wouldn't wake"MIA!"the boy next to her screamed in her ear she woke up

smashed her head on the table then fell backwards she gripped her hand to stop her from punching the boy she got up"mia are you ok"the teacher said"yes sir"mia said"mia can you stay back after lesson for a bit"he said and mia nodded after lesson everyone left and mia packed her stuff away"what's wrong mia did you have a nightmare"the teacher mr shackleton said mia felt

that she could speak openly to her teacher and not her friends"sir i've recently been diagnosed with"mia said he thought she was going to say cancer"with dream anxiety disorder"mia said"ok" he said"it takes people's dreams and turns them into life like real nightmare's and it was designed by the nighlock's and it scares me"mia said"it's ok mia i'm always here if you need to

talk to someone"he said and they walked out onto the field mia set her bag down and got out her drink but everyone was blasted back and mia spat her drink out she got up with everyone else"you"mia pointed at him"oh hello pink ranger how's those nightmare's doing for ya"he said"i'm going to destroy you and make them stop"mia said bringing her arm to her side and her

sword appearing people gasped"ah ah ah it's not that easy little ranger even if you destroy me the nightmares will continue until you destroy it from the inside first"he said"i don't care i just want you gone"mia said as she ran forward and started to slash the nighlock"you will never defeat me pink ranger"he said and threw her away from him "MIA"the other rangers yelled"stop

there rangers if you come closed this one is dead quicker than a heartbeat"the nighlock said and the others stopped and stayed put mia got up into a stance and brought out her morpher"let's make this a fair fight then shall we"SAMURIZER GO GO SAMURAI mia morpher getting a few more gasp's then she transformed into super samurai"come on now it will be a challenge...for

you"mia said as he launched himself at her she slashed him they fought from sometime then he punched her full force in the stomach making her fall to her knees he then lifted her by her throat and created a orb of darkness and shoved it inside mia's chest he threw her into a wall then disappeared mia got up holding her stomach"oh my god that hurt more than it did last time"mia

said in pain the bell rang and mia ran in afraid to talk to the others she had music the last lesson of the day"ok does anyone play the drums"the teacher said mia and a boy put there hand up"does anyone play the guitar"the teacher said mia and a different boy put there hand up"does anyone sing"the teacher said only mia put her hand up"mia would you be kind as to play us

somthing"she said"ok miss"mia went and sat at the drum's and got her phone out and played the guitar only for i al all of me she started to play the drums and sing after school ended mia was walking down the school hallway a really shy girl from year 7 was watching her as a boy from year 11 came and shoved mia back"hey watanabe"he said"leave me alone jerk"mia said


End file.
